This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for cleaning the surface of a moving abrasive member such as a sanding belt
Sanding belts are in common use for finishing the surface of plywood or other sheet products in the manufacture thereof. These belts are rather wide in order to sand a sheet as the latter is passed thereunder. A problem exists in this art in that the sanding belt becomes clogged and rapidly becomes less effective or entirely ineffective. In an attempt to obviate this problem, cleaning apparatuses have been employed to blow or wash the dust from the sanding belt. Due to the width of the belt, a large capacity blowing and cleaning system must be provided because of the requirements of air or liquid that are being ejected. Thus, large capacity compressors or holding systems must be provided and of course such is a definite disadvantage. Some systems also employ a travelling nozzle for air and/or solvent, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,622. While such a system requires a smaller capacity compressor and holding system, it has the disadvantage that the mechanism to provide the reciprocating movement is complicated and also easily disabled by dust or liquid. Such mechanism also can easily be damaged by a broken belt.